betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Empire of Kesh
The Great Empire of Kesh, often known simply as Kesh, is a Midkemian empire in Betrayal at Krondor. History Kesh has a long history of conflict with the Kingdom of the Isles, and much southern Kingdom land once belonged to the Empire. One area which remains Keshian is the Jal-Pur Desert, a "hellish region" of Great Kesh, known for both a brotherhood of Keshian thief assassins called the Gedajii and the unique variety of marbled soapstone from which was carved the Knight's Piece. The brothers of Ishap originated in Kesh, and Keshian raiders from the Sea of Dreams stopped raiding Malac's Cross when frightened residents relocated the center of town from the Oracle of Aal to the Abbaye Ishap. The city of Krondor was once a trading outpost in Keshian Bosania; the Idol of Lassur was buried under the Krondor sewers when the city was Keshian. The keep which later became Sarth was originally maintained by a Keshian robber-baron who was eventually assassinated by the local peasantry. Sarth itself is a Keshian name. Accts of Shamata Garrison describes famous skirmishes between the Kingdom's garrison at Shamata and the Great Empire of Kesh. A lecture by Guy du Bas-Tyra also focuses on the siege of Shamata Garrison. Kesh is currently ruled by Empress Lakeisha. Trading disagreements have caused the value of Kingdom coin to fluctuate in the past five years. The Father Patriarch of the Temple of Tith receives daily reports on a series of battles near the Confederacy south of Kesh. He believes Empress Lakeisha's superior forces will soon crush the rebellion there. In Chapter 5, King Lyam is occupied doing diplomacy with Kesh after a Kingdom ship mistook an Imperial frigate for a pirate ship and sunk it with all hands aboard, leaving Lord Hazra-Khan apoplectic. Keshian Ale Keshian Ale, sold in goblets or +8 half-gallon casks, is dark in color and has a heady cinnamon-like aroma. Keshian Tapir Described as "something between a machete and a falchion," the Keshian Tapir can take a goblin's head off with one swing. Its racial mod is human, and its Base Damage is 20+Strength for a Thrust and 45+Strength for a Swing, with Accuracy at 10+Skill and -5+Skill respectively. Trivia * Abuk is Keshian. * In Chapter 6, Abbot Graves leaves Malac's Cross for Kesh. * Keshian "dog soldiers" are famously dangerous. Pokiir is the latest craze among them. * Brother Marc studies the chess gambits of the ancient Keshian game masters. The en passah move is recorded in an old book in the Abbaye Ishap, written in Keshian. * Informed that Locklear is a friend of Jimmy the Hand, Limm derisively guesses that "Next you'll be telling me you've lain with the Empress Lakeisha of Kesh." * Jason mentions that sometimes sailors from Kesh smell like flowers. * Taverngoers in the Northlands tend to believe that Delekhan should hire Keshians instead of Quegians to improve the standard of the drinks stocked there. Category:Places (BAK) Category:Betrayal at Krondor